


Day 07 - Potions

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [7]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Hunter - Freeform, Potions, Protective, Stolen Item, colorful, enforcer - Freeform, fae, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: All Rose wanted were some potions.





	Day 07 - Potions

The sun was beginning to set when Rose dropped by Ezra's potion shop. She was leaving for a mission in the morning and wanted a few extra 'Firefly Orbs' for the trip. They were typically in a round bottle and all sorts of pretty, bright colors. To activate it was simple: shake the bottle briskly for thirty seconds and you had light whenever you needed it. Tap it two times to put it out and it was good for multiple uses.

Noticing the blue light was lit, she stepped through the door. “Good evening, E---” She stopped, blinking twice at the scene before her.

August, Ezra, Finn, and Alkar stood before her. Only August was on the floor and looked like they wanted to sink through the floor as their hair and clothing was blotched with silver and gold colors, Ezra's hair and skin were all sorts of loud, obnoxious colors. Finn had blond hair as his iron arm was neon green, and Alkar...was. All. Pink. Skin, fur, clothing. **Everything.**

Rose had to blink a few times, clearing her throat to stop the bubbling laughter from jetting forward as her clearly amused voice squeaked out. “I see you all are busy and that this is a bad time. Um. Yeah. That. I'm just gonna leave now.” Nodding slowly, she went to walk back out the door.

August called out. “Wait. Don't go. We need to fix this and...can't leave in our current state.”

Rose paused and looked at them, leaning against the door frame after closing the door. Having mastered in Demonology, it was pretty simple to figure out what had done this to them. “So, which one of you pissed off the Fae?”

Everyone pointed to Alkar who scowled. “How was I supposed to know they were a fucking Fairy?!”

Nodding slowly, Rose continued. “What'd you do?”

She didn't think it would be possible for Alkar to sneer anymore than he just did but somehow he managed to show off even more fang. “What's it to you!?”

Rose smiled, walking forward and speaking softly. “Because it'll help me placate the offended Forest Guardian and help reverse whatever it is that you did. They would have no problems leaving you all to look like this forever. Trust me. Soooooo, what'd ya do, Buddy?”

Alkar grumbled, taking a bracelet out of their pocket. Rose nodded, understanding immediately and took the bracelet. Leaving it in her hand, she looked at everyone. “Ok, stay put. I'll be right back. And uh, Ezra? You might wanna lock up shop until I get back?” Fighting back giggles, she smiled sweetly.

Ezra sighed, mumbling. “Good idea.”

Rose left the store, closing the door behind her which Ezra immediately locked as he put the shop's securities into place.

“You have a nice girlfriend, Enforcer.” Alkar smirked, leaning against an opposite wall as he looked at August.

August could feel their blood pressure rising as they could feel their teeth grind. “She's _**not**_ my girlfriend.”

“Oh? Such a shame. Think she's in the market for a demon? She does seem extremely fond of Omen.” Alkar tapped his chin in mock contemplation. The grin on his face suggesting that what he was about to say next was going to be all trouble. “Maybe even a _wolf_?”

August's jaw ticked, eyes fuming though they said nothing. They were not about to give Alkar anymore satisfaction than he already had gotten from them. Going after Alkar to try to get back the stolen bracelet is what landed them all in this mess in the first place.

August had received reports of a mysterious figure lurking around Ezra's shop. Only to find out that Alkar ducked into here with the stolen property of the mysterious figure. When Alkar refused to give it back, all of them shared his punishment. Ezra was trying to keep Alkar and August separated when Rose walked in.

They sighed, running a hand through their ruined hair. They couldn't believe they would have to make a report of this later but August always followed the rules and this would be documented. However, the least they were going to do was make sure that it was buried as far deep into the archives as possible.

August's eyes landed on the door every so often as time dragged on. They were starting to worry that Rose either wouldn't find the Fae or that she would suffer their fate. Their eyes narrowed as they fought back a sneer. If that Fae or anything else laid one hand on her, they'd---

The thought was interrupted as they sneezed. Everyone around them sneezed as well and with each sneeze, they were all returned to normal. August looked around a little mystified as everyone shared the same gaze. She did it. She actually bloody did it.

“Hurray for August's girlfriend!” Alkar cheered, tail giving a smug swoosh.

“For the last time! She's not my gi--” they all stopped when there was a knock at the door, Ezra going to go answer it. He let Rose in, locking it behind her again.

“Hi again! Ooooo, all of you are all better! Wonderful!” Rose beamed at all of them then walked up to Alkar. “No more stealing from Them, ok? I might not be around next time to fix it. It might be Rhapsody and trust me, you don't want that – you'd neeeeever hear the end of it.” Rose giggled herself silly like she wanted to earlier then cleared her throat. “But, I promise I won't tell her or anyone else what happened. You can if you all wish but she won't be hearing it from me.”

August stood up, straightening their hair and clothing. “Don't you all have something you wish to say to Hunter Davenport?”

Rose smiled softly as she was told thank you by everyone. She bit the inside of her lip when one voice didn't come to her ears as she locked eyes with August.

“I expect your full report on this before you leave tomorrow morning, Hunter.” They gave a brief nod, briskly walking out of the potion shop as the door closed with a resounding 'thud'.

Rose couldn't help the loud sigh that left her as she hugged herself. Just when she thought she was making progress on being a step closer to at least being August's friend if they weren't interested in anything more, they just pushed her back two more feet. She looked down briefly, before shoving her feelings back under the rug and turned to Ezra. “I originally came here for Firefly Orbs. I even have the things to make them if it's not too much trouble.”

Ezra gave her a knowing smile, shaking his head. “After how you helped us? No trouble at all.” Ezra shared a look with Finn as he led her to his potion making station.

Alkar tilted his head, watching the exchange and wondering what that was all about. He didn't have to wonder for long when Finn turned a not-so-happy gaze upon him. Tail twitching nervously, he looked everywhere but at Finn. “Lecture time?”

“Oh you better bloody believe it.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rose left Ezra's shop an hour later with a lot less spring in her step than when she first arrived. She quickly made her way through town and back to Enforcer HQ in record time. Placing her newly gotten bounty in her locker, she made her way to her assigned desk to begin writing the report. She was halfway through the report when the sound of someone clearing their throat made her head jerk up.

August had been watching her write for quite some time now. They heard her come in fifteen minutes ago and went to her desk after waiting five minutes. When she didn't look up after they got close, however, they used the opportunity to study her. They could see she looked wary, like there was something sitting heavily on her mind. Her shoulders were slumped forward and some of the light they loved seeing in her eyes was gone.

“It didn't have to be tonight, Hunter. I appreciate it though.”

Rose shrugged, smile not quite reaching her eyes. Ezra had whispered to her while he was making her potions not to give up but at this point she didn't know what else to do. Maybe it was just time for her to move on. “No problem. I plan on leaving first thing in the morning after I check in so I thought it would be best to get it done now.”

August nodded absently, clearing their throat. “I meant, I appreciate what you did tonight. Thank you for helping us and for promising not to say anything to anyone.”

Rose's hand stopped moving as she looked at August wide eyed.

August huffed a laugh, looking away. “I suppose it really would be that shocking, wouldn't it? Then you should be thankful you're sitting down for what I'm about to say next.” August sat on the edge of her desk, looking right at her with warm eyes and a smile on their face. “I'm glad the Fae didn't harm you.”

Her mouth opened and shut a few times before settling into a grin that not only reached her eyes but caused the laugh they've grown so fond of to come forth. “You're welcome! I'm glad I could help! And I meant it, I won't tell anyone.” She shook her head, then stopped as the next part came out almost shyly. “And thank you for your concern.”

August looked at her, feeling as if they could drown under that warm, kind stare. “I look forward to your return. Please...stay safe.” With one last smile, they went to their office and closed the door quietly.

Rose sighed dreamily, biting her lip before continuing to write her report. She was starting to doodle hearts along the margins of it as Ezra's advice came back to her. No, she wouldn't give up after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't give up, Rose! Keep going! It'll be worth it, I promise~
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
